


50 Shades of Hypocrisy

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, just general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly drabble where Scott calls Jackson out for reading 50 Shades of Grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Hypocrisy

“You _hypocrite!”_ Scott screeched as he bounded out of their room and into the living room where his mate was currently lounging.

“You absolute _hypocrite!_ You dared to mock me for reading _Twilight_ while you’ve had _this_ hiding under our bed for who knows how long!” he shook the copy of _50 Shades of Grey_ in Jackson’s face, the paper back cover hanging dangerously from his fingertips.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Scott.” Jackson stood, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms above his head to reveal his toned stomach.

“No! No you are not allowed to distract me with your abs, I have undeniable proof that you read Twilight Fanfiction and nothing can stop me!” Scott flailed, covering his eyes with the book to avoid further distraction from his mate and his mate’s stupidly perfect body.

“As previously stated, I have no idea what you are talking about.”  Jackson slid closer, pressing his lips to the shell of Scott’s ear.

“Scott.” His breath ghosted hot and damp across the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, smirking widely at the whimper Scott couldn’t bite back.

“Nope, not happening Jackson. I’m going to tell everyone…wait where are you going?” his eyes snapped open, startled at the sudden flush of cold replacing his mate’s presence.

“You’re right Scott. I can’t stop you, go on, tell Derek and Stiles all about my fanfiction reading, who am I to stop you?” Scott’s eyes narrowed, his mate seemed way to laissez-faire about his future humiliation in front of his Alphas and possibly the entire pack.

“Where are you going?” Jackson was already pulling off his t-shirt, _your t-shirt,_ his brain not so helpfully pointed out.

“To the bedroom, I figure I want to have one more private wank before the entire pack is back, timing how long it takes me to get off.” The clack of his belt buckle hitting the floor finally had Scott up and running to the door of their bedroom.

“You are going to _masturbate_ while I’m just sitting here, waiting on them and…oh…that’s, _Jackson.”_ the sentence ended in growl, just the sound of it sending a spike of heat down Jackson’s spine.

“Either get in here McCall and pound my ass into this mattress, or close the damn door.”

\----------------

Derek growled, slamming on the breaks of the Camaro before turning the entire car around like some sort of Fast & Furious film clip.

“Derek, what the fuck?!” Stiles yelped, clutching his mate’s arm in a death grip as the car finally righted itself and took off in the opposite direction of home.

“Get the others on the phone and tell them that unless they want to get treated to listening and smelling Scott and Jackson having marathon sex, to meet us at your dad’s house. Tell Isaac to order pizza on the way over.” 


End file.
